Quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: Si seulement, elle n'avait pas été jalouse de Momiji Ooka. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. [Inspiré du Trailer du FILM 21]


**13 avril 2017**

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

 _Difficile d'attendre sagement la sortie du film 21 de Détective Conan ( et surtout sa traduction!)_

 _Voici donc un petit One-Shot inspiré du premier trailer._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire**

Si seulement, elle n'avait pas été jalouse de Momiji Ooka. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Elle ne se serait jamais enfuit après les avoir vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Heiji ne l'aurait pas cherché et ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés tous les deux dans une explosion qui avait détruit la moitié de l'édifice. Heiji l'avait poussé au sol et se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle. La chaleur des énormes flammes tiraillait déjà sa peau à distance. La situation paraissait surréelle. Kazuha pouvait apercevoir le ciel nocturne derrière l'épaule du détective, derrière la structure enflammée. Mais un sentiment de panique parcourra la lycéenne. Il n'y avait aucune sortie et les flammes les entouraient. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Heiji s'écria :

« Kazuha ! Il est un peu tôt pour abandonner ! »

Pouvait-elle prendre cette phrase comme elle le voulait ? Heiji avait raison. Il ne fallait pas abandonner, ni la vie, ni même son amour pour lui. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais elle était de nouveau rassurée. Heiji allait trouver une solution. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, avant de disparaître subitement. L'une des poutres au-dessus d'eux bougea et bientôt la gravité allait exercer sa force.

« Heiji ! » hurla-t-elle.

Son premier réflexe fût de se protéger sous le jeune homme. La peur la paralysa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa pensée se focalisa ensuite rapidement sur Heiji, qui allait se prendre le poteau de plein fouet. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir après ça ? Il était hors de question qu'il soit blessé en la protégeant, encore. Elle ouvra les yeux juste à temps pour voir la masse en bois se détacher. Avec les derniers effets de l'adrénaline, elle poussa le détective sur le côté pour intervertir leurs places. Le choc fût terrible et le goût de fer lui monta instantanément à la bouche.

« Kazuha ! » appela le détective paniqué mais incapable de bouger sous le poids de son amie d'enfance et des poutres qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

« Heiji… » murmura la lycéenne avant de tousser plusieurs fois du sang.

Si Heiji s'en sortait c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Alors que la luminosité ne manquait pas, sa vision s'assombrit. Les bruits qui lui parvenaient s'estompaient petit à petit. Puis, Kazuha perdit connaissance. L'angoisse frappa le détective. Il était pour le moment impossible de savoir à quel point elle était blessée. Il sentait son souffle faiblir contre la peau de son cou. Cette fois, il ne savait pas comment il allait sortir de cette situation, et s'était en partie de sa faute. Il aurait dû porter plus d'attention à son amie d'enfance. Il était concentré sur l'enquête et Ooka ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Après, il avait fallu que Kazuha entre dans la pièce au moment où cette fille lui sautait dessus.

Le détective réussi à dégager l'une de ses mains et poussa sur la poutre qui les écrasait. Sa main brûla au contact du bois en combustion mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait soulager le poids qui leur pesait.

C'est dans ce genre de moment, lorsque la vie et la mort se rapprochent subitement, que l'esprit devient plus clair. Il se sentait tellement stupide. « L'endroit parfait », ce n'était qu'une excuse, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui était important, c'était d'être ensemble. Le plus longtemps possible.

« Kazuha ! Reste avec moi ! Il y encore quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Finalement, plusieurs débris tombèrent sur le côté, mais il lui était impossible de les dégager d'une des anciennes fondations du bâtiment, beaucoup trop lourde, beaucoup trop imposante.

« HATTORI ! »

« Kudo… »

Il ne saura dire si c'était la fumée, le poids sur son torse, ou bien les deux, mais il lui était devenu difficile de respirer et bientôt il perdit connaissance à son tour.

Lorsque le détective reprit connaissance, il était sur un brancard en mouvement. Les pompiers venaient de l'extraire de l'édifice en feu. La douleur qui parcourait son corps était à peine supportable.

« Hattori ! » s'exclama le petit garçon à lunette qui suivait en courant à côté.

« Ka…zuha ? » demanda Heiji.

« Ils l'ont déjà emmené. Elle doit se faire opérer. » lui répondit-il l'air grave.

Finalement, il s'en était bien sortie : deux côtes fêlées, la gorge irritée, quelques brûlures dont une au quatrième degré à la main. Mais rien de sérieux. Contrairement à Kazuha.

Au moment où il se réveilla, elle était encore en salle d'opération. Elle avait plusieurs côtes fracturées qui avaient percées son poumon. Le choc des poutres avait cassé son tibia et provoqué plusieurs hémorragies difficiles à contrôler, et s'était sans parler de son dos complètement calciné, l'inscrivant ainsi sur la liste des grands brûlés.

Les minutes défilaient lentement dans la salle d'attente. Son esprit alternait des moments de pures angoisses, où elle ne survivait pas, avec des courts instants d'espoir. C'était une torture. Il allait devenir fou.

Lorsque le visage grave du médecin se présenta à lui pour lui annoncer qu'elle était vivante, il revivait à nouveau. Il voulait la voir. Il ne voulait plus perdre une seule minute. Il devait lui dire. Ces mots, qu'elle attendait.

Kazuha était maintenue sous une haute dose de morphine pour faciliter son rétablissement. Elle était allongée sur le ventre le dos gonflé par les imposants bandages. Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvra enfin les yeux. Le détective de l'Ouest somnolait sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Hei…ji… » avait-elle dit en premier de sa voix enrouée.

Il se leva précipitamment pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Kazuha, ça va aller. Je vais prévenir le médecin » lui annonça t'il en alliant la parole à l'action.

Mais il fût retenu par une faible main qui s'accrochait à sa veste.

« Hei..ji… » répéta-t-elle.

« Je suis là » lui répondit-il reprenant sa position et appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière.

Il ne pourra jamais exprimer son soulagement à cet instant. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme pour la caresser doucement. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de son amie d'enfance.

« Hei…ji… »

« ça va all… »

« Je …t'aime » le coupa t'elle maintenant en sanglot. « I…diot… »

Le choc se lisait sur le visage du détective. Il était loin de s'attendre à ça. L'équipe médicale arriva à ce moment dans la pièce et éloigna le détective du lit. Le médecin vérifia les réflexes oculaires et musculaires de la jeune femme. Il lui expliqua son état et lui posa quelques questions basiques pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres séquelles pendant l'accident. Il fût satisfait et laissa les deux amis après de longues minutes.

« Kazuha… » commença le détective en se rapprochant doucement, cherchant ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse… » dit-elle la voix tremblante, les yeux fermés pour retenir ses larmes. « J'avais juste… besoin de le dire… »

Des petits coups sur la porte de la chambre annoncèrent la présence de Ran et Conan.

Les jours suivants, Kazuha ne prononça que très peu de mot et se contenta de supporter la douleur de ses brûlures ou de dormir. Dès qu'Heiji essayait de discuter, elle trouvait une raison pour couper court ou le faire sortir de la chambre à la grande frustration du jeune homme, qui n'avait que peu de temps avec elle chaque jour. Ce manège dura plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à la sortie de Kazuha.

« Kazuha… Ecoute, il faut que… »

« Tu peux prendre ma serviette dans l'armoire s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kazuha sans détourner son regard de la valise qu'elle remplissait.

Il s'exécuta et essaya de reprendre.

« Kazuha. Il faut… »

« Ah ! Mes chaussons. » s'exclama t-elle pour elle-même.

Complètement exaspéré, Heiji l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Bon ça suffit ! Laisse-moi parler idiote ! » lâcha t'il. « Tu évites la conversation depuis des semaines ! »

« De quoi tu par…»

Il était hors de question qu'elle joue la carte de l'amnésie.

« Non écoute moi ! » coupa t'il. « Ça faisait des mois que j'essayais de trouver le bon endroit pour… » Il marqua une pause, incapable de trouver ces mots. « et toi… Tu gâches tout! » Il regarda droit dans les yeux émeraudes de son amie d'enfance, choquée par ses mots. « C'était à moi de … ! Tu as raison. Je suis un idiot…Mais un idiot qui veut rester avec toi toute sa vie ! Tu comprends ça ?» Il sentit ses joues s'affluer de sang. « Alors…Alors…EPOUSE-MOI! » hurla-t-il, complétement inconscient des décibels qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire non plus, mais son cœur impulsif avait préféré l'ordonner de l'épouser plutôt que de faire une simple déclaration.

Les yeux de la lycéenne s'arrondirent. Le souffle couper, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle posa ses mains sur son cœur en reculant. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir coller son front contre celui de la grande brûlée, qui ne pouvait plus reculer à cause du lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Epouse-moi » chuchota t-il cette fois, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, plus sérieux que jamais.

Kazuha sentait le souffle d'Heiji près de ses lèvres. La main du jeune homme vint se poser derrière la nuque de la lycéenne pour l'attirer à lui. Elle était impressionnée par toutes les émotions qui traversaient son corps. Elle était complétement hypnotisée. Son cœur battait à un rythme impressionnant et il s'arrêta quelques instants quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils profitèrent du délicieux contact chaud avant d'oser bouger. Kazuha s'accrocha au T-shirt du détective tandis qu'il la serra contre lui. Tous les doutes et toutes les incertitudes s'étaient envolés en quelques secondes. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas déjoué toutes les tentatives du détective pour répondre à sa déclaration.

« D'accord » souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Heiji rit doucement.

« C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Qui voudrait de toi à part moi ? » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou.

« Idiot »

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa tête et l'attira de nouveau.

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! (BEAUCOUP D'IMPATIENCE! O.O)

Et vous qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il arrive? ^^

KimberlouxXx


End file.
